goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Marie (Splatoon)
Azura and the Save-Ums go to the movies is a GoAnimate video, which was made, and created, by Elephant012. Plot Taking place in the evening on November 22th, 2017, Azura and the Save-Ums decide to visit the GoCinemas to see Coco. However, there are 2 rude and sudden interruptions by Andy Panda before the movie even begins! Cast *Princess as Azura *Emma as Jazzi *Ella as Foo *Kendra as Noodle *Callie as Ka-Chung *Jennifer as Custard *Shy Girl as B.B. Jammies *Diesel as Moe & Joe's Father *Kate as Moe & Joe's Mother *Eric as Moe and Andy Panda *Simon as Joe, Horace N. Buggy and Nathan Pearson *Susan as Narrator for PSA *Paul as Alex Kimble *Brian as Warren Cook *Steven as Lobby Worker *Allison as Usher Transcript cut to the Save-Ums' room where Azura is comforting them Azura: "Since the premiere of Coco is today, we're all going to the GoCinemas in GoCity like we've planned to do so a few weeks ago! Let's all go!" B.B. Jammies: "Yeah! Yeah!" and the Save-Ums go to GoCinemas. They all go inside the lobby Moe and Joe's Father: "Moe and Joe! Why did you watch 300: Rise of an Empire? You know that it was made by Warner Bros., and you're banned from watching anything made by Warner Bros., Turner Broadcasting System, and Cartoon Network. By the way, you should've watched Coco! So you will not get Regular Show on DVD." Moe and Joe's Mother: "When we return home, we will switch it from Regular Show on Cartoon Network to Team Umizoomi on Nick Jr." Moe and Joe: (running away while their parents chase them, in Mordecai and Rigby's voices) "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" and the Save-Ums walk up to the counter Lobby Worker: "Hello, and welcome to GoCinemas. You must be Azura from Fire Emblem Fates and you 6 little heroes must be from The Save-Ums." Noodle: "That's right!" Ka-Chung: "Can we have 7 tickets for Coco at 7:30 pm, please?" Foo: "And can we have a large bowl of popcorn and 5 bottles of orange juice for me, Jazzi, Noodle, Custard and Ka-Chung and Azura?" Jazzi: "That's because my brother B.B. Jammies is still only drinking bottled milk." Lobby Worker: "Sure. Here you go." Custard: "Thanks a lot!" Lobby Worker: "You're welcome. Enjoy the show!" and the Save-Ums walk away from the counter and check the What Everyone Should Know About the Movie Rating System poster Azura: "Hmm, Save-Ums, I've heard that it's rated PG. So I will be like your parent, even though I'm your child." Custard: "And it says that it may contain stuff that we don't like for ourselves. In that case, we will close our eyes on the scary parts!" and the Save-Ums continue walking to: The theater. We see Roobear Koala, Laura Koala, Mommy Koala, Papa Koala, Floppy Rabbit and Nick Penguin on the first row, Ed, Edd, Eddy, Mac, Bloo, Eduardo, Wilt, Coco, Frankie, Madame Foster, Mr. Herriman, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup on the second row, Andy Panda, Horace N. Buggy, Rosa N. Buggy, Patty Rabbit, Bobby Bear, Bumblelion, and Butterbear on the third row, and Azura, Jazzi, Foo, Custard, Noodle, Ka-Chung, B.B. Jammies, Mario, Luigi, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Jet, Wave and Storm on the front row female usher appears Usher: "The movie is going to begin in approximately 10 minutes. Enjoy!" (leaves) zoom to Custard spitball hits him on the head Custard: (screams in his TV show voice) Azura: (quietly) "What's wrong, Custard?" Custard: "Something hit me on the head!" Jammies turns his head to Andy Panda, with a drinking straw in his hands Andy Panda: "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Shooting spitballs is fun!" Jammies points to Andy Panda Jazzi: (quietly to B.B. Jammies) "B.B. Jammies, good eye! It must be Andy Panda who shot a spitball at Custard's head!" Custard: (quietly) "You're cool, Jazzi! Shooting spitballs at people's heads can distract them and it is not good manners!" Azura: (quietly) "Also, if anyone keeps misbehaving like that, he or she will have to leave the theater." Ka-Chung: (quietly) "What's this on the screen?" Narrator for Preview: "Hey ladies and gentlemen! The Child Protection Services HQ in GoCity have a special presentation!" title for the preview appears saying "Alex Kimble watches Total Drama All-Stars and Gets Grounded" and subtitles that read "By Andy Panda" and "For Alex Kimble haters" Alex Kimble: "I will watch TDAS!" minutes later Alex Kimble: "Wow! I love it!" Cook and Nathan Pearson appear Alex Kimble: "Uh oh! My haters!" Warren: "Alex Kimble! How dare you watch Total Drama All-Stars?! You know that it's too violent and it isn't made by Disney!" Nathan Pearson: "You know what? You shall be grounded forever and ever and ever! Why? Because in TDAS, teenagers get hurt in it and even get nearly killed! The Child Protection Services administrators hate it!" Warren: "You will be killed by Miguel Rivera and that is final!" Alex Kimble: "Oh no! Not Miguel Rivera! I don't want to be killed by that stupid 12-year-old music-loving boy!" Nathan: "Too bad! Miguel Rivera, kill Alex Kimble!" Miguel: "On it!" Narrator for Preview: "The moral of the story in this Public Service Announcement is, never watch anything that involves children getting hurt or doing anything inappropriate!" cut back to the theater scene. Eddy, Ed and Andy Panda are the only ones laughing, while the rest of the patrons become shocked Andy Panda: (walking towards the stairs) "Yay! That ad should teach Alex Kimble a lesson for getting me in dead meat!" Custard: "No offense, Andy Panda, but your PSA that you showed is a lie! Total Drama All-Stars is just a cartoon, not in real-life! The Total Drama series is a fan favorite, even though we hate TDAS. Alex Kimble is a huge fan of it and he's our ally, and my sisters, Sophie, and I respect his opinion on our show. How could you make a grounded video out of a great GoAnimate user, Andy Panda?! It's a really bad and hurtful PSA and Alex Kimble is one of the best users in the GoAnimate world and we respect his opinions on stuff he hates but we like and stuff he likes but we hate." Azura: "In short, vice versa. And I agree with my cousin Peanut. Alex Kimble never does anything wrong and he is a good user!" Horace N. Buggy: "Andy Panda, did you replace the trailer for Rio 2 with the PSA we just watched when none of the managers were looking?" Andy Panda: "To tell you the d*** truth, yes." Rosa N. Buggy: "Oh my god, Andy Panda! You don't replace the trailer with your own ad. Now you dropped the expectations of Rio fans for the film's sequel! Now you will be-" Usher: "Hey! What's going on here?" Azura: "Ma'am, Andy Panda must've replaced a trailer for Rio 2 with the PSA he made." Usher: "Thanks for telling me this." (to Andy Panda) "Look, sir. You do not change the previews to show your personal ad. We ban all moviegoers' personal ads from being shown, yet you broke the policy. Therefore, you will be suspended from this movie theater for 3 months." Horace N. Buggy: "I agree. How dare you offend Alex Kimble? You know that he's a good user! That's it! You're grounded for a million trillion years!" Rosa N. Buggy: "This means no Ice Age trilogy on DVD, no The Simpsons, no Beavis and Butthead, no Family Guy, no American Dad, no The Cleveland Show, no South Park, no Bob's Burgers, no Iron Man 3, no Burger King, no KFC, no Pepsi, no Arby's, no White Castle, no The Avengers, and no Rayman 2: The Great Escape. Plus, you lost the chance to see Transformers: Age of Extinction when it is released in theaters! The only shows you will watch include Barney, Teletubbies, Ovide and the Gang, the 1987 Sylvanian Families cartoon, Maple Town, The Get Along Gang, Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater, PB&J Otter, The Save-Ums and more children's shows not made by either Marvel, 20th Century Fox, Paramount, or Nickelodeon. You are also forced to watch Unstoppable Missy Floorz from now on!" Andy Panda: (walking away with Horace and Rosa N. Buggy, in Spike's voice) "Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" usher leaves Azura: (quietly as everyone else begins smiling) "Phew, glad that's over with." Custard: (quietly) "Now let's be a good audience and watch the movie when the previews are done!" Trivia *Moe and Joe's mother appeared in this video.